The Virgin
by Brittd33
Summary: Told in Cat's POV, Cat's a virgin. Who's in love with a not-so-virgin-guy Beck Oliver. Does she like being a virgin? Will she want to change that? Maybe being a virgin is over rated.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I'm trying out(: Please be kind enough to review

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm Caterina. Cat for short. It's summer time. My favorite time of the year. The time of year where you can just let loose, wear what you want, and don't have to worry about grades.

I lived in LA, the beautiful state. I have red hair and I consider myself beautiful. I go to Hollywood Arts. Not because I wanted to, but because I had too. My old school was a slutty school, my mom hated it. She wanted me to try out for Hollywood Arts, and I was accepted.

I have two tattoos; a heart on one hip and the word faith on my inner arm. I didn't have any piercing's, nor did I want any. My family; well, I have two brothers, an older who is 18, and a younger who is 10. I'm the middle child. My dad left when I was young, and my mom is all we have. I've had the same crush on one guy for six years; Beck Oliver.

Before I even started Hollywood Arts, my family always knew Beck's and a crush grew for him.

"Cat sweetie, come on!" My mom called.

"Okay!" I called back. I walked over to my closet and picked out the cutest thing I could find. Tonight we were going out for dinner with Beck's family, Beck's sister is coming back from college. I picked out a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, and my blue converse. I straightened my wavy red hair, to a pin and threw my purse over my shoulder. I met up outside with the rest of family. We all gathered in the car and drove to the restaurant. The Olivers' were waiting outside for us.

"Hey Cat," Beck said and smiled towards her.

"Hi Beck." I said and gave him a hug, then went to his sister Belle and hugged her. We all greeted each other and walked inside. I sat next to Beck and picked up my menu.

"Oh, I see Cat got a tattoo," Beck's mother said, looking at the word faith on my arm. I mother nodded disapprovingly.

"Well I like it," Beck said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"So, I'm meeting up with the gang later, wanna come?" Beck asked. By gang he meant Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie.

"Deff," I said eating my ice cream. Once I finished we all drove home. I went right into my white dodge charger and drove to where we always met up; Tori's house. I pulled into her driveway and saw everyone else was already here. I opened the door and they were playing cards.

"Take a seat," Tori pulled up a chair by her for me. I sat down and started playing.

The game went on forever.

"So, I had my first time last night," Tori smirked. Everyone stopped playing and looked at her. Jade looked surprised.

"_Vega_ already had her first time?" She asked. Tori looked offended.

"Yes I did!"

"Where?" Robbie asked surprised.

"Here," Tori answered then looked at Andre.

Beck got what she meant, "You two had it here last night when we all left?"

Andre nodded. Jade clapped really loud.

"Now Vega and Andre ain't virgins." The only one who was a virgin here was me, but I would never admit to it. Jade lost it to Beck, Robbie lost it to some girl named Maria, and I never did.

"Cat's a virgin."

"Am not!" I told Jade.

"Sure," she laughed. Beck did a slight laugh. Him and Jade were no longer dating. I turned a deep red.

"I am not a virgin!" I lied again. They all laughed, and I took my bag and left. I went out in my car and Beck followed.

"Hey, tomorrow stop by my house, I'm having a party."

"Okay."

* * *

Cat's outfit, tattoos, and herself: cat/set?id=51525388


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the _positive_ feedback!

sweetStarre123:Thank you soo much!

Jadiee: Thankss! (:

CubeFistMan: Haha you are right! And here's your update :)

luvinvictorious: haha samee! And thank you!

Fallingforyouwasme: Thank you so much, I agree, people suck lol

: Um...? Now two(;

hello: yes I do watch the show, and I can write her anyway I want, how do you know? How bout you grow up and dont review like that, dont like? Dont read

Caterina Oliver: Three words; screw your review... I dont have to be thankful for ur review, I have 5 amazing reviwers, I ain't deleting it either. Don't like it, then don't read it smart one!

* * *

I drove home and parked my car. I got out and made sure my doors were locked before heading on inside.

"Hey mama," I said giving her a kiss.

"Hey sweetie."

"Tomorrow can I go out for a bit?"

"Sure," she said sipping her coffee. I sat down next to her and we talked about random things. I got tired and went up to my room. I plugged in my pear phone to charge, threw on my kitty pajamas and laid down. I played a new game on my pear phone, where you gotta shoot ducks, until my eyelids grew heavy. I yawned and fell asleep.

I yawned and sat up. Two texts were on my phone. Both from Beck.

-Hey partys at 8

-can u still make it?

I replied back yes and walked down to the kitchen. I waited for my toast to be done as I watched Dora.

"The treasure island is right behind you Dora!" I yelled to the Spanish girl on the screen. I walked over to see if my toast was done. It was burnt to a crisp, "Poohy."

I sighed and decided to eat some lucky charms. I watched the marshmallows chase each other before laughing and gathering them on my spoon. I walked upstairs, took a shower, then picked my outfit out for the day. White skinny jeans, a pink shirt form victoria's secret, and sandals with a heart necklace. I skipped outside to check the mail and came back in. What to do today. I sat on my couch in the living room and thought. Mall? I think so.

I texted Tori and she was gonna meet me there in 20 minutes. I waited for her in Star bucks and bought myself a coffee.

"Hey, Cat," she said.

"Hey Tor."

"Sorry, Trina took forever to drive me."

I laughed," It's fine." We walked around the mall, stopped in Hollister, Forever 21, and lots of other places.

"So Cat?" Tori asked me.

I knew what was coming, "Yeah?"

"Did you really loose your virginity?"

Great, "Yes I did, and I don't get what the big deal is."

"What was it like?"

What should I say? "Uh, fun, nice," I lied.

"Oh. Mine was amazing! An hour straight, no stopping," Tori grinned, I guess remembering the moment.

I changed the subject, "So you going to Beck's party?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

We shopped for a few more hours till it was 7. We headed home and I got ready. I did the very little make-up I wear everyday, fixed my outfit, grabbed my purse, and left the house. I started up my car and drove away. I pulled up and saw the party was outside. I smiled, took my key out of my car and walked up to my group of friends. Beck and Andre both had a bear, Jade had a beer, and Tori had a Shirley temple. I grabbed the same thing Tori had and realized Robbie wasn't here.

After about a half an hour, a circle formed and people took turns dancing in it. Everyone cheered and had a good old time. I ended up standing up next to Beck with his arm around my waist. I loved the feeling of his arm there. He whispered in my ear after a few minutes and I followed him to his RV. He sat his beer bottle on the counter as I took a seat on the small couch. He motioned for me on his bed. I did and sat down. He kissed me. After six long years, he finally kissed me! I let his tongue roam my mouth as he pushed me back on his bed. I felt his hand go up the front of my shirt and he kissed my flat stomach.

* * *

Don't worry! It isnt gonna be graphic!

Cat's outfit: cute_outfit/set?id=51607393


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews guys!

Jadiee: You were the first to review! Thanks! :)

Teen mom to Darla: Thanks! Hopefully more people review!

MokaTheHat: Thank you so much, I tried to put more emotion in this chapter... and I'll try to make her like that, it's just a little hard in this story, lol

BoriBabe13: Thank you! Please keep reading, and maybe after this story you'll like Bat a little more! Hahaa(:

**I hope you all will be with this story till it ends(: And has anyone checked out Cat's outfits she wears in each chapter at the end? This link of what she wears in this chappy will be at the very bottom(:**

* * *

I felt his hands go further. My hands grabbed his.

"Stop," I breathed out. He stopped and sat up.

"What?"

"I'm not ready."

"For what? To loose your virginity?" He asked, smiling.

"No," I said dragging my 'o.' "I'm not a virgin!"

"Then you're not ready for what?"

"This. You and me right now." I stood up and took my purse. Then I left.

I drove home with tears stinging my eyes. Why didn't I let him go further? Why didn't I let myself loose my virginity to the guy I love? God, I'm so stupid! I parked my car and ran to my room. I put on my pj's and snuggled up in my bed with Mr. Giraffe. I sighed and told him about my whole night.

The rays of the sunshine is what woke me up today. I stood up and streched beofre heading to my shower. As I was washing my body, all last nights memories came back to me. Summer was almost over, and I'd have to see Beck in school again. Great. Once I finished I stood there and let the warm water run over me. I got out, dried my hair, and dressed in somethings I bought yesterday. A white top, and shorts with blue shoes. I got my sunglasses off my table got my purse and went downstairs. I then had to pack a bag for my swim wear and all that junk...

"Ready?" My mother asked me. I said yes. We were going to my aunt and uncle's beach house today. I sat up front with my window down and the wind blowing through my hair. It was 95 degrees today, I was sweating buckets. I just wished my mom would drive faster so I could go swimming.

"So who's going?" I asked my mom.

"Um, Aunt Mandy said some family and some friends.

"Like..."

"Your grandparents, cousins, the Olivers', the Ross', and I don't know who else." My mom said. The word repeated in my ear, Olivers', Olivers'.

"Cat, we're here!" My brother yelled when I didn't get out of the car. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside to say hi to my family. I hugged everyone, except Beck, and sat down. We talked for a while before we were all aloud on the beach. I put on my my blue and white stripped bikini and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I ran to the beach, kicked off my blue flip-flops, and jumped in the water. I let the wave bring me under as I tasted the salt water. Ew.

When I stood up to adjust the bottom part of my swim suit I saw Beck coming to the beach with a towel draped over his shoulder. I felt weird. I felt my stomach turn and twist. My face got all hot and my legs became waek. I fell. I guess he saw because he came running into the ocean...my way.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "You okay?" He panted, from running.

"Yeah," I said, taking a painful breath of air in, from water going down my breathing pipe. He laughed and helped me up.

"So... about last night."

"Just forget it ever happened."

"Got it," he said giving me a thumbs up. I walked away and wrapped a towel around me. Sand stuck to my wet feet as I walked, and I felt...tears coming down my cheeks? I don't even know why I started crying. I felt a few tears and my breathing got heavy. By the time I walked back to the house, I was dry and the tears stopped.

* * *

Cat's outfit: hollister_outfit/set?id=51663575


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

SO i know this chapter is short. **BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT! WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO 'ADOPT' THIS STORY AND FINISH IT THEM SELFS ON THEIR ACCOUNT? i REALLY DON'T THINK I AM GONNA FINISH IT, REVIEW TELLING ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE IT AND I'LL PICK SOMEONE TO (:**

* * *

I walked up the stairs slowly and entered the house. All the adults were sitting around, drinking, and talking, so I walked to the bathroom to change. I fixed my red hair into a side braid and walked to the kitchen. I was starving. I fixed myself some mac and cheese and sat down.

"Save any for me?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned and looked; it was Beck.

"In the pot," I pointed towards the stove. He made a dish for himself and sat down beside me.

"So, not a virgin huh?"

"Why's it so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Because! Your, well...Cat."

I sighed and finished my food.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. It was so nice to leave my Aunt's house last night. I stayed under the sheets a little longer before getting up. Today was the last day of summer. What a bummer. Hey! That rhymed..hehe.

I put on pink tanktop and a pair of jean shorts, I tied my pink converse and drove to school. Today we'd get our schedules' for the rest of the school year.

I has Sikowitz periods 1 &2, then math, science, lunch, make-up class, singing class and that was it. Most of my friends were in them.

I walked to Sikowitz' room and Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Robbie were there. Just like last year. We started with the alphabet improv. Me, Tori, Jade Beck, and Jake were doing it. Jake was a kid with curly blonde hair.

"And school is atred," Jade said.

"Back to school work," Tori said.

"Cause thats what we do here," Beck said.

"Duh!" I laughed.

"Eggs are amazing," Jake said.

"Dude, we were talking 'bout school," Jade said, Before realizing what she said. "Wait!" She yelled.

"Jade you're out!" Sikowitz pointed to her chair.

"Few kids are in this class."

It went on and on, I got out on M...poohie.

When school ending I started my car and the song SpaceBound blurted through my car speakers. I drove home and found my brother rolling around in the grass. I giggled and poked him, he snapped at me and I ran inside screaming. Why was being a virgin bothering me so much? Cause everyone else already lost theirs maybe?

I started my homework and my phone beeped. A text from Tori, 'meet kareoke dokie tonight!'

'KK!' I replied. Over an hour later I was done with all my homeowork, I picked out a cute strapless black dress that ending right before my knees, did a waterfall braid in my hair and grabbed my purse to leave. I picked up Jade along the way and then Tori. Us three girls decided to sing seprate songs and see who would get more applause. I sang payphone, Jade sang that song by megan fox, and Tori sang Wide awake by Katy Perry, and of course she won. We ate some food with the guys and left.


End file.
